Ice caps are routinely used to protect electrical cables and wires from ice build-ups caused by rain, sleet and snow. Ice is a poor conductor of electricity. Therefore, its build-up is detrimental to the operation of transportation vehicles such as locomotives, trains, trams, street-cars and trolleys that need to continuously access the cables that are usually placed overhead in order to draw power. The overhead cables usually have grooves that are used for suspending them above transportation vehicles. Generally these grooves are also used to fit ice caps onto these cables. In the ice caps that are available today, water still travels around the edges and reaches the cable, causing ice buildups on these cables during cold weather conditions. This happens in many parts of the world, impairing continuous transfer of electricity to the transportation vehicles and thereby adversely impacting transportation of goods, services and people. Presence of ice on the cable also damages the current collector located on streetcars, electric locomotives, trolley cars, light rail vehicles, heavy rail coaches, combination diesel/electric locomotives, electric buses, trolley buses, trackless trolleys, trains, mining type locomotives and the like. Thus, there is great need for ice caps that can efficiently prevent ice buildup on electric cables.